


The Wrong Holiday

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Genderbending, Happy halloween, Humor, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Love, Vampires, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Neji. Fem Gaara x Naruto. Clearly, something was going very, very wrong. This wasn't Halloween, it was December, dammit! So, what was with all of the vampires running around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This year I've decided to double up on the holiday fun by combining two holidays and pairing requests into one fang-tastic story. In this tale, Sasuke and Gaara were both born female and their names are Suki and Gina. Yep. We're celebrating Christmas with vampires in this fic. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated. 
> 
> Trick-or-Treat & Presents: The main pairings in this story will be Suki (female Sasuke) x Neji, Gina (female Gaara) x Naruto, and Hinata x Itachi. As this is a Halloween/Christmas themed story, I tried my best to include as many pairing requests as possible. As of yet, I haven't really decided how much screen time each couple will get. So, feel free to weigh in on that aspect if you like. Happy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit off of my fanfics.

_He didn't look like a vampire._

That was the first thought on Gina Sabaku's mind as she looks at Naruto Uzumaki. It was foolish to judge a book or rather a vampire by its cover, but the redhead couldn't help it. He just didn't look the part.

"You know the whole us not having reflections and showing up on cameras thing is a myth, if you wanted to take a picture." The blond winks at her.

Whatever she had been expecting, a bubbly local with sun kissed skin and eyes bluer than the sky hadn't been it. Naruto looked far more like a surfer than a vampire.

Still, this was the reality of the world now. Vampires were real and they were going public. It was her job to make sure that transition went smoothly. Well, at least in Vegas anyway.

"My apologies. This is still all so new." Gina tries her best to sound professional, but she knew her efforts were in vain. She could already feel her cheeks blossoming into that trademark shade of rosy pink that came out all too easily whenever she was flustered about something.

Being a redhead could be a curse sometimes. It was a rare day when Gina Sabaku was embarrassed about anything. When it happened though, a blush was sure to follow.

Naruto grins at her. "Yeah. I totally get it. Don't worry. I'm not going to bite your head off for staring."

The Social Butterfly Vamp was smiling at her with human like teeth. It didn't make any sense.

"Good to know, but I wasn't worried about that. It's just that I was always taught it was rude to stare. I believe such social etiquette is crosses even the divide between species. Besides, if you did try to bite my head off…I think you'll find out that you've bitten off far more than you can chew. Speaking of chewing though, I don't see any fangs."

Naruto's sapphire irises widen to such a degree that Gina was tempted to call them actual bubbles instead of eyes. It was almost _cute_ to see how stunned the vampire was by her less than tactful choice of words really.

Almost. Not quite. Gina couldn't allow herself to get distracted by nice looking covers. Naruto was still the Chief of Police and she was still the Mayor of Vegas. There was work to be done.

"Whoa. I guess Pervy Sage was right about redheads. You're pretty feisty." He grins at her from ear to ear.

Gina couldn't help but feel taken aback by the response. "I just threatened you and you're smiling. There's something not quite right in your head. Dare I even ask who Pervy Sage is in this context?"

Social Butterfly Vamp didn't miss a beat. "Oh that's just what I call my Grandsire. Anyway, I'm not worried about you trying to hurt me. Not to brag or anything, but I'm a vampire. The odds of you managing to pull that gun out of your desk and pull the trigger before I stop you are basically zero." Naruto's smile never wavers.

Gina feels the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. How could he have possibly known?

"How'd you know about the gun?" She frowns.

"I wouldn't be a very good Police Chief if I didn't do my homework. I know that you're licensed to carry and way too smart to go into this sort of thing unarmed." His canines begin to sharpen. "You wouldn't make such a rookie mistake. It's okay, though. I would have done the same in your position."

She feels herself begin to sweat. Apparently, vampires shared something in common with felines. They could sheathe their claws or in this case fangs.

Could vampires smell fear, Gina wonders? Hopefully not. That sounded more like a werewolf trait than a vamp thing. Then again, who could really say what was accurate vampire lore and what wasn't anymore?

"Good to know. It was nothing personal…" Gina sighs at having been caught red-handed.

It was ironic really. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Vampires were the ones that liked blood, but here she was acting like the child that had tried to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Nah. It's fine. You're actually the first elected official that agreed to meet with a vampire alone. Only a handful said yes at all and those who did, they all had a lot of bodyguards." Naruto shrugs as if he had expected this sort of reaction.

"Does this mean I get some sort of merit badge?" Gina laughs despite the absurdity of it all.

Naruto grins at her. "I'll have to consult with the Vampire HQ before getting you an official badge, but I think we manage that." He takes off his police badge and places it over Gina's heart. "God knows it looks a lot better on you than me. You probably would have had more luck if you hid the gun in your bra. You're cleavage is big enough you could get away with it."

Her hand moves before her mind can catch up, slapping Naruto across the face. "Pervert!"

"Owe!" Naruto grunts as he rubs his cheek. "You know you hit really hard for a human. I was just trying to help you out in case you ever ran into a less friendly vampire."

"So if you're Grandsire is Pervy Sage, does that make you Pervy Cop?" She snorts.

"Well, sometimes. I don't think it has quite the same ring to it, though." He snickers.

Great. She had just slapped the vampire Chief of Police for giving her lewd, but useful advice and he was laughing at her. Could her evening get any weirder?

* * *

Suki Uchiha looks around in awe as her brother parks their car. It was her first time in Vegas and there was so much to see that it was almost overwhelming.

"We're here." Itachi smiles as he gestures to the grand building in front of them. "Byakugan Casino. Well, one of them anyway. They do have several of them scattered across the country."

The building could have passed for a luxury hotel. It was that large, but it was so much more. It was beautifully crafted in white marble and styled in a way that reminded Suki of Ancient Greece.

Of course, that shouldn't have surprised her. After all, that was the theme of this particular casino.

"Yes, I know. I've done my homework too, Itachi. After all, they want me to be in charge of their marketing efforts." Suki smiles as she unfastens her seat belt.

"True enough. I suppose we should consider ourselves highly flattered. The Hyugas only hire the best and they want both of us on their team." Itachi quickly gets out of the car as Suki does the same. "Besides, now we can call our bosses bloodsuckers and be completely accurate while doing so."

Suki tries his best not to gape at Itachi's words. "And you call me the foolish one. I can't believe you just said that."

It was the 12th of December. Meaning twelve days had passed since the world had been tilted on its axis and vampires had 'gone public.'

Everyone was watching with baited breath to see what would happen. Luckily, riots hadn't broken out. Not yet at least and public opinion was rather mixed between those who supported the supernatural community, despised it, and were uncertain.

"It was a joke." Itachi pokes her forehead with a smile. "Relax, foolish little sister. I have no issue working with vampires. The Hyuga Family name has been well respected for years. Their philanthropic and business efforts aren't diminished merely because they rather special dietary needs."

_Whoosh!_

A current of air was the only warning that either of them received before two vampires appeared out of nowhere. Suki knew them to be vampires because they moved almost faster than her human eyes could keep up with and by their lavender eyes.

Hyuga eyes. The entire family appeared to have pale irises as far as she could tell.

"We're rather relieved to hear that." The male smirks from behind Itachi. "Tasteless joke aside, not everyone is nearly as rational about our special dietary needs."

A vampiress shakes her head as she smiles at them. "Don't mind, Neji. He rarely indulges his more dramatic impulses, but he once majored in Theatre and every so often does like to put that degree to good use. I'm Hinata by the way. You must be Suki and Itachi."

With their silken tresses, round lavender eyes, and graceful movements…beautiful was the only way Suki knew how to describe them. Were all vampires like this or perhaps it was more a family trait?

"Yes, we are. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Itachi smiles at them.

Her brother's reinstated tact snaps Suki out of her assessment. They were professionals. Who shouldn't gawk at their bosses, even if said bosses looked like they had just wandered off the set off a hair care product commercial!

"Likewise. Come. I'll give you a tour. If you decide to take the job, you'll be working more closely with me, Itachi. As Byakugan Casino's CEO it's important to me that we have a good relationship with the public…especially now that our kind has actually gone public." Hinata smiles at Itachi with such sweetness that Suki could almost swear she saw a freaking halo appear over the vampiress's head.

Itachi casts Suki a hesitant look. Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Suki knew that she had to act. "Itachi, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now. I think I can handle being taken on a tour of my workplace without my big brother holding my hand. Besides, we'll be working in different departments anyway."

"Of course. I'll meet you back at the car when the tour ends. Hinata, how long do you believe the tour will last?" Itachi smiles at both of them.

Neji may have majored in Theatre, but it was Itachi that Suki couldn't read at the moment. It was hard to tell if he was still worried about her or not and for what reasons.

"Oh it shouldn't take more than an hour or two and then, if you like we can all go out for a bite to eat together." Hinata giggles. "You are not the only one who can make bad p-puns, Itachi."

Well, that was a first. Suki couldn't recall if she had ever seen her brother blush before.

"That sounds fang-tastic to me. What do you think, Suki?" Itachi chuckles.

"Sure. I'll call you when the tour is done." The raven haired woman finds torn between rolling her eyes and laughing at all the biting humor.

Nei apparently didn't suffer from such indecisiveness. "Wonderful. Shall we, Miss Uchiha? I do not believe I can endure another crude pun from either of them tonight. Perhaps, if we're fortunate they'll run out of them by the time we dine together." As if to further illustrate his point, the vampire holds out his hand for Suki to take.

"Yes, we shall." Suki nods as she takes hold of Neji's hand.

It was cooler and much larger than her own. It also wonderfully rough in her opinion. Something that surprised her. She would have expected a blueblood to have baby soft skin, but Neji didn't.

Just what kind of life had he lead before becoming a business vamp?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks. Maybe a bit more or less. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to weigh in on who and/or which couple(s) you'd like to see get more screen time, though.

"I can see why you're a public relations specialist." Hinata's pearly white teeth gleam underneath the chandelier as she smiles. "You're quite apt at making tacky puns and quite charming when you want to be."

Itachi lets out a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you. I sincerely hope my comment didn't give you the wrong impression. I have no issue working for vampires."

Suki had been right to scold him. It was one thing to say such a thing in jest around his sister, but doing so within earshot of their new bosses was the height of foolishness.

"Oh it's alright. We've heard worse. As I've said, Neji just likes to indulge his dramatic impulses now and then. He'll likely be a bit cross with you until you start producing results, though. Above all else, my cousin is a practical vampire." Her eyes sparkle with fondness.

It was good to see some things were universal and love of family appeared to be one of them, Itachi muses as he looks around the waiting area. "That's good to know. Are the two of you close?"

They were waiting to be seated in a rather fancy restaurant. The two of them had concluded Itachi's private tour of the casino a few moments ago and quickly made their way to an exquisite establishment just down the street.

"We're very close now." Hinata nods at Itachi. "Sadly, that wasn't always the case. We were born in a different era. One in which birth order mattered far more than it does now. You see our fathers were twins with my father being the eldest."

Itachi tries his best not to frown at the implications of that. "I have to admit that I find myself torn. My curiosity and good manners are at war with one another. I was always told that it is impolite to ask a woman's age, but you're implying that you've aged rather gracefully."

Hinata laughs as they enter the restaurant and are immediately escorted to a private booth. The sound still reminds Itachi of bells, but was also more than enough to make him shiver for different reasons.

The bluenette was kind and beautiful. By all accounts she was also a model citizen, but beneath that elegant exterior…Itachi knew the truth. She was part of a world that he had scarcely ever imagined. The very definition of why it was unwise to judge a book by its cover.

"Thank you. You're right. Most human women would take offense to such a question, but I see no reason to lie to you." Hinata shrugs gracefully after they're seated and the waiter discretely informs them that he'll be back in a few moments to take their orders before darting. "Both Neji and I were turned during the first Queen Elizabeth's reign."

Itachi feels as though he had been smacked. "That means you've been a vampire for over four hundred years."

Hinata smiles at him. It was nothing short of dumb luck that the vampiress didn't look offended. "We were turned during the first year of her reign in 1533. Technically, we've been vampires for four hundred and eighty-five years. If one were to add our human lifespans into the equation, we've both existed for over five centuries."

It was a good thing that he hadn't been drinking anything or else Itachi would have choked. "Well, as I've said…you've aged gracefully. You don't look a day over twenty-five."

"You're a flatterer. It's alright. I know that all this must be difficult for you to wrap that brilliant mind of yours around. There will be an adjustment period, but I trust you not to tell anyone what I just told you. In vampire culture, age is very important. It's a closely guarded secret." The happy look on her face never wavers in the slightest. Hinata truly was a picture of serenity.

"I'm honored that you trust me to such a degree, but I'm curious as to why. We've only just met." Itachi returns her smile with one of his own.

It was hard to believe that this was really happening. That vampires were real and that he was going to work for at least two of them. So was his sister. Not only that, but Hinata seemed more than willing to answer any of his questions about her species.

Everything seemed too fantastical to be real and yet, it was. Or so he hoped. Itachi couldn't help, but wonder if this was all nothing more than a dream. One that he would wake up from before he had truly explored any of the mysteries the supernatural world had to offer.

"Two reasons. The first is you're my employee. I wouldn't hire anyone that I didn't trust or who Neji hadn't thoroughly background checked. I know everything about you from your blood type down to your favorite position to make love in." She giggles as she no doubt notices Itachi was now blushing. "Yes, we have ways of finding that out. The second reason is that I believe myself to be an exceptional judge of character. It's a skill that I've honed over the centuries and you have an honest face."

He quirks an eyebrow. "I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised that you know what blood type I am. I find myself a bit disoriented at the fact you have such intimate knowledge of me. I'd also like to verify if it's correct or not. What do you believe my favorite is?"

"Are you certain you wish for me to say? Wouldn't that be rather unprofessional of me to declare your personal preferences in such a private facet of your life?" Hinata's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Perhaps it would, but you already looked up the information in the first place." How she had found out was anyone's guess though, Itachi muses.

"Touché. You do know how to play." Hinata smiles as the waiter comes back. "I'll have some blood wine, please."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto's self-control was being tempted. All because he had a sexy red head slap him. Oh and she also had a gorgeous neck.

"And for the city's official Christmas Ball, I have arranged for the real Santa to arrive wearing a Hawaiian shirt just to mix things up. Of course, the elves will be wearing their swimming trunks and swimsuits. I hear that they're all very excited to do so considering how cold the North Pole is they've never actually been swimming before. The children should absolutely love it."

"Yeah. They definitely will." Naruto nods with a smile. It was also sexy how Gina had a bit of biting her lower lip when she was thinking hard about things. Alluring and very vampire like. "Wait. What?" So much so that at first her words hadn't really registered.

Gina rolls her eyes at him. "I knew you weren't paying attention."

Damn it. He'd been caught red handed. "Sorry. It's just you slapped me and that's kinda distracting."

"You're being a baby. I doubt that slap actually hurt you. You're a vampire." The red head scoffs in adorable way.

"It didn't, but not a lot of people are crazy enough try something like that with a vampire. That and, I'm a cop. So it's pretty gutsy." And hot. Very, very hot.

Gina puffs up like a housecat at that. "I wouldn't be one of the youngest mayor's in Vegas' history, if I was skittish. Still, you're lucky that I already wrote all this down in advance. I know you haven't been paying any attention and you should probably go so I can get my actual work done. This way you can feed before the Sun comes up as well or is that just a myth. Does the Sun actually hurt you?"

She was definitely a smart one. By the book and all that. Naruto had never been good at sticking to the rules, but clearly Gina was.

"Sounds like a plan. Sorry, Sandy. I can't tell you that sorta stuff just yet. You know it'd be stupid to confirm or deny anything this early on other than we do need blood." Naruto grins at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

Gina rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Understandable. I have to ask why are you calling me Sandy? My name is Gina. That is not remotely close to Sandy."

It was a fair question. "Well, you remind me a sand cat. Cute, a good huntress, and you think you're a lot bigger than you are. You've definitely got claws though."

"…" For a few seconds, Gina says nothing. "I suppose there are far worse animals to be compared to. You're mind is a strange place, but if one digs deeply enough…perhaps there is a grain or two of logic hidden beneath all that fluff and deviancy."

"Still, not sure why you're acting like fluff and deviancy are bad things, but yeah that's about right." Naruto grins at her. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess as in all things it's a matter of moderation." Gina snorts. "I can imagine that as a child you were forever trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar."

"Yeah. I was actually. How did you know?" He gives her a cheek grin as he heads outside the door.

It didn't escape Naruto's notice that the red head smacks her forehead as soon as she thought he was out of sight. Sandy was adorable really. Didn't she understand vampire vision was supernaturally enhanced?

Whatever, Naruto muses as he gets out his phone. She was still cute and had a mean right hook. He couldn't wait to tell Neji all about this.

* * *

A few moments later, Neji blinks in amusement as he notices he'd received a text message from a certain blond vampire. In true Naruto style, he'd even included a smiley with sunglasses.

**Dare I even ask what has you so pleased with yourself this time ~ Neji**

_Well, I just spent a couple hours talking to the mayor. She's definitely the archetype for the whole feisty red head thing. She actually slapped me and she's got a really pretty neck. ~ Naruto_

Neji rolls his eyes at that. Naruto would always be Naruto. It was a good thing that Suki had excused herself to use the restroom at the end of their tour. So he had a few moments to indulge the other man's eccentricities.

**I'm not even going to ask what you did to deserve the slap. I'm quite certain that her action was likely warranted with comments such as that. You're fortunate you texted when you did. I was just about to leave for dinner with Suki. ~ Neji**

_No way! Do you actually have a date? When was the last time you dated? The eighties or something?_

It was irritating. He had spent a thoroughly pleasant evening thus far getting to know his colleague who had the most beautiful neck that he had ever seen and now, Naruto was taunting him for not being more frivolous with his affections.

**It's not a date. She is going to be overseeing Byakugan Casino's marketing efforts. Hinata and Itachi are going to be waiting for us. Itachi's role will be public relations. I believe I mentioned the Uchiha siblings to you some time ago. ~ Neji**

_Ah. Should have figured. Well, I should let you get back to her. She must really be something if you're worried about whether or not she catches you texting while you're going on your 'not date.' ~ Naruto_

**You are a complete imbecile and it is times like these when I wonder why I entertain your acquaintance. I'll speak to you later. I'm certain you can make up your deplorable jesting by picking me up a bottle of AB Negative and when I return home we may watch 'the game' together as humans say. ~ Neji**

He was overreacting and Neji knew it. Still, this was Naruto. He could take a clipped tone. The blond's words had simply hit just a little too close to home for the older vampire's liking was all.

_Sounds good. Wonder what team she supports? ~ Naruto_

**I do hope it's whichever one annoys you the most. I'll speak to you later. Don't forget the blood. ~ Neji**

_Sheesh. Got it. ~ Naruto._

With that being said, Neji quickly shuts his phone off just before Suki comes out of the bathroom. Apparently, she was the sort of person that didn't require forever in there.

"You ready to go? Knowing Itachi, they're probably already there." Suki offers him a smile.

It was a sincere smile. Neji had been around long enough to know the difference. Suki wasn't just attempting to be polite or to hide her nerves, she was treating him as if he was just a human man instead of a vampire.

She was either brave or foolish. Probably both, but it was an endearing in either case.

"Yes, I'm ready. You're likely right. I do hope your brother has run out of distasteful vampire jests by now or this will be a very long evening. And here I was so enjoying civilized company." Neji offers her his arm.

"My brother is very civilized." Suki gives him a dirty look. "You just caught him putting his foot in his mouth. Your timing is exceptional as that seems to happen about once a decade at most."

"I'm glad to hear it." Neji chuckles as they walk off arm in arm.

Like all humans, she was much warmer than he. Though her skin on her hands was even softer than it looked. Making Neji wonder if her neck was the same way.

Damn it. He really needed to get a handle on his instincts. Suki was his colleague and nothing more.

Still, he supposed there was no harm in admiring the view or the feeling of her hand against his own. One did have to indulge in the little things every now and then or a vampire's long existence could become quite dreary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm hoping to update this one about once every 1-2 weeks, maybe a bit faster or slower. Oh, and please let me know if you want to see any particular character or couple get more screen time. Happy reading.

By the time they made it to the restaurant, Suki Uchiha was greeted with a most unusual and amusing sight. Itachi Uchiha was looking at Hinata Hyuga like a lovesick puppy.

"Looks like we found them." Suki shakes her head.

Part of her was looking forward to teasing her older brother about this without mercy. The other part was concerned. Vampire or not, Hinata was still their boss. Getting involved with her would be courting disaster if it didn't' work out.

"Indeed. Looks like they're getting along rather well. Perhaps we should leave them be. My cousin does enjoy playing with her food sometimes." Neji chuckles as Suki sends him a dark look.

She knew exactly what the other Hyuga was doing. Having a joke at Itachi's expense because her brother had said something stupid. Even if it was funny, Suki wasn't going to let that slide.

"Has anyone told you that you have a biting sense of humor? I'd be careful, though. You might find yourself biting off more than you can chew at this right." Suki crosses her arms and huffs.

Their dining companions hadn't noticed each other yet. They were too engrossed in conversation. Suki was pretty sure she heard something about Queen Elizabeth.

"Has anyone ever told you that you straddle the line between bravery and foolishness in a very seductive and baffling manner?" Neji laughs softly.

The sound was strangely beautiful. Lyrical and otherworldly in a way that Suki couldn't quite articulate. Instinct told her that it was dangerous, though.

"My brother has, minus the seductive straddling." Damn it. What had she just done? Why had she said that to her freaking boss? Her boss who also happened to be a vampire.

Neji's eyes shine with a deviant and sensual arrogance. "Well, I'm glad to her that. What of anyone else, though? Have they appreciated your seductive straddling as of late?"

It was a rare day when Suki found herself utterly tongue-tied. She'd never been particularly bashful, but those words made it hard to formulate anything resembling a coherent reply.

So, she did what any smart woman would do in her position. "I'm not certain that is the sort of thing that is the sort of conversation that should be had at a business dinner. Particularly one where my brother and your cousin will be present." She dodged.

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps we can continue this conversation at another, more appropriate time." Neji's sends her a charming smile.

It was at that moment that Suki Uchiha knew she was in trouble. Neji Hyuga was flirting with her and she had no idea how to respond. She also had no way of knowing how serious he was being.

It was possible that he was just this way with everyone, but that didn't line up with what she had read about him. There was a chance he was just messing with her or looking for some fun. Then there was the most frightening possibility of all, that he was serious.

She was a human. He was a vampire. The math just wouldn't add up long-term unless he subtracted her heartbeat.

* * *

Meanwhile Gina sighs as she wills her heart to stop pounding. Naruto had that effect on her and as much as she wanted to pretend otherwise, she doubted it was only because he was a vampire.

It'd probably be easier to focus on her work, if he had acted or even looked like the archetype of a vampire. Gina had expected someone tall, dark, and broody to walk in. Someone who would give off predatory vibes and that she would have the good common sense to be wary around. Instead, she got a friendly surfer type.

"It's ridiculous. Whoever heard of a blond vampire with a tan?" She scoffs.

A tan and an easygoing smile. One who joke around like he was a normal college student.

"Gina, it's not very nice to stereotype. That still holds true even if the person you're stereotyping doesn't have a pulse. Why shouldn't a vampire be a blond?" It was at that moment that Temari walks inside her office and Gina smacks her forehead.

She really did have the worst luck. Of course, Temari would come to see her and overhear her muttering about Naruto. Just to add a cherry on top of the embarrassing situation though, Gina's sister was a natural blonde.

"I suppose there's really not a reason why a vampire can't be blond. Naruto is just so different from what I've come to expect from vampires." Perhaps if Gina sounded suitably contrite, Temari would just let the matter rest.

It didn't seem likely, but a woman could dream right?

Temari snorts. "Well yeah, he didn't try to suck your blood. I don't see any bite marks. Naruto, huh? Guess he must have made an impression. You're already on a first name basis with the sexy vampy?"

Gina rolls her eyes. "Sexy vampy, really? Temari, how old are you again? You sound like you're still in high school. Hell, I'd even go so far as to say you sound like a middle school student."

"Yep. Really. So tell me all about him." Temari grins like a cat that caught the canary.

This was going to be a long day. Gina just knew it.

"You're not going to give me a moment's peace until I tell you something, are you?" A groan escapes her lips before Gina could stop it. Not that she saw a reason to do so. Temari was her sister. She knew very well how easily Gina got exasperated by her social butterfly antics.

"Nope. Never. It's my sacred duty as your older sister to embarrass you as much as possible. That, and to let you know if he's a keeper or not. So a vampire, then? Maybe he's the nice kind of vampire." Temari's eyes sparkle with undisguised mischief.

Well, Gina couldn't really argue with that logic. Besides, she did need to talk to someone about this. Might as well be Temari.

"He's very playful. Has some grandsire, a grandfather type figure, who writes romantic novels." Though Gina was sure that calling them romantic wa sa bit of a stretch. "He wasn't offended that I had a gun with me. Called me Sandy. It's a stupid nickname, but I suppose the reasoning is sound. There are worse animals to be compared to than a Sand Cat."

"Awe." Temari beams at her. "Look at you. You're so cute. You're babbling and everything. Dating someone from another species is probably going to be challenging, but on the bright side…the sexy fun times are bound to be insane. I mean they say practice makes perfect. He's probably had a lot of practice. How old is he anyway?"

Gina blinks. It was hard to process exactly how outrageous her sister could be.

"I'm not sure. I didn't ask. That seems rather rude." The red head frowns. "Especially, when we're talking about a vampire. Oh, and stop acting like he asked me out because he didn't. Anyway, the meeting went better than expected. I'm hoping to this will be some good P.R. for the vamps. We need everything to start off on the right fang here. Whether we like it or not, we're at the beginning of a new era. One where vampires aren't just a Halloween costume anymore."

Temari smacks her forehead. "That's true, but you're really taking all the fun out of meeting a vampire hottie."

"This isn't about fun. This is about the future." Gina scowls.

"The two don't have to be mutually exclusive." Her sister giggles.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata smiles as Neji and Suki joins them. Though she notices the younger Uchiha's formerly ivory white skin was now tinted a lovely shade of pink.

Hmm. Now, that was very interesting.

"There you are." Itachi smiles at them. "We were wondering what happened to you."

"Neji had to make a phone call." Suki smiles as she sits down and joins them.

Surely, her cousin was responsible for that blush. Hinata just had to find out the details. Oh well. She would soon enough. Neji was terrible at keeping secrets from her.

"I figured it would be prudent to check in on Naruto. He's a vampire that Hinata and I helped trained." Neji joins them at the table. "Our version of a lost puppy really."

"Neji, be nice. Naruto is lovely. He's the closest thing to a son that I've ever had. I haven't Sired anyone other than Neji to be honest, but I feel as though I Sired Naruto. Unfortunately, business was never his calling. He's the Chief of Police for Vegas, though. We're very proud of him." Hinata smiles as she places her hand on Itachi's thigh underneath the table. "It's also nice to have a friend who has a nearly unlimited supply of handcuffs on hand."

There was something rather satisfying about how Itachi almost chokes on his wine. It was adorable how innocent he was really.

"Yes, I imagine so." Somehow the elder Uchiha regains his composure almost instantly.

It was impressive. Then again, perhaps Hinata shouldn't have surprised. He had gone into Public Relations and the man did excel at his job.

"I am nice. There are worse things I could have called him than a puppy." Neji deadpans as he looks over the menu. "Order whatever you like, Suki. Hinata and I are going to treat the both of you since you are new employees."

Suki nods and Hinata was pretty sure she muttered a thank you. She didn't catch it though. It was so easy to be distracted by Itachi placing his hand on top of hers underneath the table.

Bingo. Neji might accuse Hinata of playing with her food, but it was always a game she made sure both parties enjoyed. Besides, one could never tell when they were going to meet The One. If Fate had decided Itachi was that person, well Hinata would just do her best to convince him to give up his heartbeat for something far better. An eternity (or at least a very long time) with the ones he loved.

"So, Suki why don't you tell them what you told me about the marketing plans?" Itachi nods at his sister.

"I'm thinking a greater online presence is necessary. The company website does look lovely, but it needs to be more visible in a way that isn't annoying. I've got a few ideas that I think will be just what the doctor ordered. Byakugan Casinos are already popular, but I'm sure that we can make them even more so." Suki smiles.

"Between you and your brother, I'm inclined to agree. You both show so much _potential_." Hinata squeezes Itachi's hand underneath the table. After all, all work and no play made for some very dull vampires.


End file.
